prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Namakelder
is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. He is the first general to be shown attacking the Cures. He ends his sentences with "~desu zo" or "~masu na". He is part of the Oresky Trio, along with Oresky and Hosshiwa. Personality He is very quiet and polite when speaking to others and enjoys gloomy atmospheres. He never seems to shout or act un-gentlemanly, and even as he talks down to people his words sound kindly. He also appears to be a bit lazy, always leaving the fighting to the Choiarks or the Saiark he summoned. When he gets angry, he quickly snap out of it and find some place to relax. He even proclaimed that loves and happiness are annoying. Appearance His form is based on a grasshopper, evident with his overall green color scheme and antennae on his head, which are actually attached to his hat. He dresses very orderly and has light green hair and small yellow eyes. He is shown carrying a cane with him. History First Attack While Queen Mirage is shown with her army, as they cheer for their win, Namakelder is seen guiding a Saiark, as Cure Princess fights, however Cure Princess quickly gets defeated, and de-transforms, as about to get hit by the Saiark, Cure Fortune appears as she fights the Saiark, and easily wounds it, finishing the Saiark with her attack, Stardust Shoot. Later, Namakelderleaves, as Cure Fortune does the same thing, but before leaving, she scolds Cure Princess for doing a terrible job. Later, Namakelder summons another Saiark from Seiji's sister, while Hime and Megumi had just met each other. After both girls find the Saiark, Hime transforms onto Cure Princess revealing her Pretty Cure form to Megumi, and starts to fight, Cure Princess still is weak and gets defeated quickly, and again about to get hit, but Megumi arrives trying to protect her, as soon as she regains, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure as the crystal which Blue gave to Hime to find her Pretty Cure partner, shines, and transforms into PreCards, and PreChanMirror. With this power, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and yet tries to battle the Saiark, even though Lovely has no idea how to. His First Defeat When the Cures at first could not defeat his Saiark, he takes his leave and retreats to a rooftop, where his Saiark continued to spread mold. After Megumi helped Hime regain her confidence, resulting in their partnership, they confront Namakelder. He still thought that the Cures did not stand a chance and had the Saiark, along with some Choiarks, attack. After a bit of a struggle, Cure Princess uses Blue Happy Shoot to purify the Saiark, which angers and shocks him. Almost Becoming Good He along with the rest of the trio, confront the Cures during episode 29. He and the trio were almost purified thanks to Starlight Ascension but Deep Mirror intervened before it could be completed. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at him and the other trio for their repeated failure and they are given one last chance to defeat the Cures. He, along with the trio summon several Saiarks to wreck the city but they overpower them and he and the trio are almost purified but snap out of it and withdraws from the battle. Battle with Cure Princess and Purification While the Pretty Cures were making their way to Queen Mirage, he and the other two generals ambushed them. Lovely and Blue left to find Mirage while the other three Cures fought the trio. He battled Cure Princess and was winning at first, deftly avoiding her attacks. However, when Princess changed into her Innocent Form, she weakened him before finally purifying him with Princess Windy Wink, making him realize the error of his ways. Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap people into a mirror and create Saiarks. He holds a cane as a weapon, which can shoot beams. Trivia * Namakelder is similar to Girinma from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, ''as being insects. * Namakelder may be a shout out to some of the generals in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! who are based on different insects. * He is the third villain to wear a top hat, preceding Bloody and Leva. * He is also the second villain who utilizes a cane, preceded by Girinma. * He is also the third villain who be lazy, preceded by Pell and Gamao. * He is based on the grasshopper in the fable called The Ant and the Grasshopper. * His Saiarks spread mold. * His name means "lazying around." * He is the second villain who ends his sentences in a certain way, preceded by Akaoni. * Namakelder and his Saiarks are both unaffected by Cure Honey's song being immune to her Rice Song. * When he summons Saiarks, he does not have his cane, unlike Hosshiwa and Oresky, who hold their umbrella and badge respectively when they summon theirs. * Even while on the beach, he still keeps his regular clothing on while Hosshiwa and Oresky do not. Presumably, it may be because he's too lazy to change. * An early design of Namakelder had him with a darker green coat and hair and black gloves. *He was near-purified the least out of the Oresky Trio, only being done so twice. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire